The Last AirbenderAvengers 2
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Here's the sequel you've been waiting for. . .the final battle between Avengers, the Airbender gang, and Ultron.


Zuko lay there, twitching. Thor's lightning had hit him square in the chest, and it entwined his entire body, making rings of lightning. Iroh drew it off of him, but he was completely still, smoking. Iroh bent over, then twisted to face Thor. "What did you do to my nephew?" he yelled, and Thor shrank back. Iron Man had returned from attempting to beat down Bumi, finding that all he got was dents in his armor from several harmful pebbles. He crouched over Zuko, cringing at the damage. "Nothing that can't be healed with time, though -" Suddenly, a huge bildschnipe tore through the portal, and Tony swore violently. "- Which is something we currently don't have." He pointed inside. "Get Zuko inside! Pepper can tend to him, and I'll call Wanda and the Vision as well."

The mask clanked down over his face, and he flew off to face the oncoming bildschnipe. "Hey, ever heard the tale of Jonah?" he called back, and they could all hear Jarvis reply, "I wouldn't consider him a role model, sir." The Vision had flown after Tony, but stopped. "Stark, are you sure that's a good idea?" Cap yelled from his position on the ground. Wanda and Iroh carried Zuko inside. Iron Man turned around and replied, "Worked last time!" right before he was swallowed. It suddenly erupted into flames, and Cap smiled. He turned around when a sword clashed against the back of his armor. "Son?" he snapped. "Just don't." He grabbed the sword on its next swing and used the momentum to flip the Fire Nation at the end of it off the building.

They heard his screams until there was an ugly crunch against the ground. Cap dealt with the rest in a similar fashion. The Fire Nation army had been reduced to cinders by one man. Cap turned around, wiping a bloody nose away. "So," he said, "let's get back to getting rid of. . .this guy." He gestured to Ultron, and Loki stepped up. "Relax, Captain. Ultron and I have something in common. . .We're both villains." He kicked Captain America towards the edge of the roof, and Steve grabbed the edge with his hands as his body tumbled over. "Loki, stop!" The Avengers yelled, advancing towards him. Ultron turned at the commotion, grinning as Loki pried Cap's fingers off slowly. His staff appeared in his hands, and the Vision collapsed. Ultron whirled to find the gem no longer on the Vision's forehead.

He whipped around to find the gem nestled safely inside its carrier, Loki's jewel. He smiled as the last of Cap's fingers detached from the smooth iron roof, and he fell. Wanda Maximoff, who wasn't engaged in anything, ran to the Vision's limp form, checking for a pulse, feeling inside his mind, but all she found was a white blankness. She fell down, red energy pulsing out, vaporizing all the enemies there, all except Ultron. The Vision had kept her alive, kept her alright, after Pietro had died, and now both of them were gone. She whipped around and charged Loki, who was holding the staff and smiling, an ugly, cold grin.

Suddenly, Thor rose up with Captain America in his arms. Mjolnir flew from his hand and hit Loki square in the chest. Loki's knees buckled, and he stumbled back. The scepter skittered away from his grasping fingers, coming to a stop at Ultron's feet. He picked it up and grasped it firmly, his metal mouth curving into a sadistic grin. He looked at Wanda, her hair falling over her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, and pointed the scepter at her. "For loving so foolishly, loving a creature who could never love you back, you shall be the first to die," Ultron growled, and the scepter glowed. The glow died before it could charge any real energy, though, and he spun and twisted it into Aang's chest. Aang's eyes turned shining black, then electric blue, and he smiled as sadistically as Ultron. Katara screamed and started towards him, but he pushed her away and almost off the roof with a gust of air. He turned and dragged Toph, kicking and screaming, towards Ultron, and she too fell under the scepter's spell.

Aang grasped Sokka and Katara as well, but Zuko staggered outside. Zuko gaped in horror as he faced Ultron, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara, but he stood his ground. "Please, guys! Don't do this!" he pleaded, but a bolt of air, earth, and water flew his way, and he covered himself in a shield of fire. "Okay, plan A failed," he muttered under his breath, struggling to maintain the fire shield. He thought up another one quite quickly, though, and yelled at Tony, "Secure the area! Get civilians out of here!" Thor followed Tony, and they grabbed civilians, sweeping them off the streets.

He pointed at Captain America and Natasha. "Get the scepter. They who hold the scepter control the people. . .and can hopefully let them go." He then made a gesture at Hulk. "Hulk. . ." He shuddered when Hulk roared and turned towards him rapidly. "Smash Ultron into a dented tin can." Hulk grinned and leaped at Ultron. Zuko looked at Wanda, bent brokenly over the Vision's prone form, and felt a burning sensation prick the backs of his eyes that had nothing to do with fire. He turned away, fireballs burning in his palms. Ultron grinned and waved the scepter in Zuko's direction. His friends advanced, reaching out for him. He sent a few fireballs their way, giving them minor burns.

Suddenly, Natasha tackled Ultron from behind, and the scepter flew out of his grip. "No!" he yelled, but the scepter skittered almost over the edge. Zuko sprinted towards it, grabbing it up and pointing it at his friends. He touched the tips of their chests with it, and their eyes returned to normal. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, which was short-lived. Ultron grabbed him, squeezing the breath out of him. He gasped, reaching for air, and then, with a sudden burst of inspiration, he threw the scepter down. The jewel smashed, and the Infinity Stone fell out. "Wanda!" he gasped, and she slowly brought her head up.

She glimpsed the Stone and scrambled up, drawing it towards her and wrapping it in kinetic energy. She pulled it to her and fitted it into the indentation in the Vision's forehead. His chest heaved up, and he stood. Wanda hugged him, and, after a brief hesitation, he hugged her back. The Vision leaned in, and so did Wanda. Soon, they were entwined, kissing fiercely. Zuko's face was turning redder than his fireballs. "Uh, guys?" he wheezed, the last bit of breath in his lungs stealing away. Wanda let go of the Vision and blushed. She waved her hand Ultron's way, and he let Zuko go, the metal around him fizzling and melting. He fell, gasping, to the floor, and rolled away until he could get his breath back.

"Thanks," he gagged, and shakily stood. He tried to summon another fireball, but it sputtered and burned out. He dodged a flying chunk of metal that flew his way, then spun around to face Ultron, who was laughing metallically. "You're wondering why you can't summon a fireball." Zuko gritted out, "Well, maybe I'm just wondering what I'm going to do with a melted puddle of metal."

Ultron laughed. "I'm not that worried over you. To be frank. . .You don't have anything that scares me anymore." Zuko thought, _Wait. . .anymore? So he's scared of something I have. . .or had. If I can get my fire back. . .Wait! That's it!_ "Well, if only you'd actually taken my fire," Zuko replied, hoping Ultron would take the bluff. "What? No, I took it!" Ultron growled, but Zuko saw a spark of fear behind his metallic eyes. He took his chance. As Ultron came closer, he hooked his foot under Ultron's leg, sweeping him off his feet. Zuko put his foot on Ultron's chest, preventing him from recovering.

Suddenly, Zuko's hands glowed molten red, and he shot fire at Ultron, melting the side of his face. The Vision raced in, blasting with the Infinity Stone, and Tony came in with the rays blazing out of his hands. Thor shot lightning at Ultron, Aang shot a bolt of air, and Hulk crushed him. Aang brushed his hands off. "So, you okay with having us around for a while?" Wanda smiled, and hugged him. "Sure. We wouldn't mind a bit." They all grinned.


End file.
